


And They Were Roommates

by BedazzledDiana



Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: Fluff, Friendship, M/M, Moving On
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:01:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23318764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BedazzledDiana/pseuds/BedazzledDiana
Summary: Jo and Levi moved in together and are getting back to their normal schedules with a few distractions.
Relationships: Travis Montgomery/Levi Schmitt
Comments: 28
Kudos: 131





	1. Chapter 1

Jo woke to the smell of food being cooked. She slowly sat up and yawned, stretching her arms.

“Alex?” She called. She immediately felt her body fill with dread. 

“No, sorry.” The person responded. Jo turned her head to the kitchen and saw Levi. “But I did make you breakfast.” He gave her a smile and Jo returned it. He carried two plates over to her. One for him and one for her. He handed it to her and sat down on the bed they'd been sharing since Levi moved in. It had been a week since he had officially moved in with Jo. They ate their breakfast in silence

“Wow.” She muttered, laughing. “How can someone who lived with their mother through college and med school cook so good?” Levi joined in laughing.

“Good question. Just some things I picked up here and there from my mom, I guess.” Jo’s phone vibrated. She looked at and laughed. “What?” Levi asked. Jo flipped her phone around to show him an image of Link holding a baby with his face on it. “Okay, why does that need to exist? See this is why he shouldn’t be allowed near babies.” Jo let out a laugh at his comment. 

“Oh, my god. I am stealing that.” She started typing out a message. Levi’s phone binged. He groaned. “Better get that, it could be Meredith.” Levi stuck his tongue out and threw a pillow at her. He walked over to the bar and read the message.

Nico: can we talk? 

Levi sighed and typed out a message. He thought for a second while his thumb hovered over the send button. He deleted the message and locked his phone. “Ready for work?” He asked. Jo climbed off the bed and looked around. 

"Do I have to get dressed?” 

Levi laughed. “Yeah, I mean you can’t go to work in your underwear and my shirt.” It was her turn to stick her tongue out at him. He just laughed and watched as she walked into the bathroom. He walked over to the couch and sat down. He stared at the wall for a bit of time before standing up and getting his bag ready. By the time he was done, Jo walked out of the bathroom with a towel on her head and dressed. She started grabbing things and shoving them into Levi’s bag. He groaned. “Okay, are we gonna do this everyday? You’re putting stuff in my bag and then I have to walk up to the attendings’ lounge and give you stuff.”

“I just ordered a bag off Amazon. It should be here soon. Besides,” she took the towel off her head and threw it on the couch, “you’re more organised than I am and you’re more prepared than me.” He rolled his eyes and slung his bag over his shoulder. “Alright, keys.” She tossed him his keys and the duo made their way to the door. Jo made sure to lock it and they started their walk to Grey-Sloan. 

“Nico messaged me again.” 

Had this been a few days ago, she probably would’ve taken his phone and smashed it. Instead she said “what’d he want?” 

“He wants to talk. Probably about the break up or me moving out, which a couple weeks ago he was totally on board with. Should I talk to him?”

“No! Absolutely not.” He groaned and pocketed his phone. “Baby.”

He looked at her as they started to cross the street. “Right, you’re also pouting.” Jo let out a dry laugh.

“ _We_ are pouting.” She corrected.

When they got to Grey-Sloan, the duo went their separate ways to get changed. Levi walked into the resident's lounge. He opened his locker and placed his bag in and started changing into his scrubs. He felt a finger push into his side. He turned and smiled.

“Hey, when did you get back.” He greeted Casey, who laughed at him.

“Just today. Okay, fill me in on what I’ve missed while I change.”

Levi nodded. “Okay, um, well, I moved out of my mom’s house, DeLuca kinda went insane, Amelia’s baby daddy is Link, Alex left Jo, and Nico dumped me so…” He voice trailed off. “I’m lonely.” 

Casey pulled on his scrub top and gave Levi a reassuring smile. “Lets go do rounds. Who’s service are you on?”

“Uh, not Nico’s or Link’s or Hunt’s or Avery’s.” He muttered to himself. “I think I’m on Altman’s today, you?”

“I‘m on Major Hunt’s service. We’ll talk at lunch?”

“Sure. Taryn and I had plans for lunch, but I guess I can let you join.” Casey flipped up his middle finger as he walked towards the pit. Levi laughed and started walking where Teddy asked to meet him. He saw her and smiled, she returned it. “Good morning, Doctor Alt-”

“Teddy!” He heard someone call behind him. They both turned and saw Owen. “I need to talk to you about Schmitt for a second.” A sigh left Levi’s mouth. Teddy gave him a quizzical look.

“Um, sure. Just a minute, Schmitt.” She said. Levi nodded to himself. He started preparing himself for getting kicked off her service. “Okay. Yeah, sure.” He felt tears in his eyes and blinked them away. “Uh, Schmitt, Hunt is gonna switch you and Parker.” _Huh,_ he thought.

“What?”

“Yeah, if it’s no problem, I want you in the pit today.”

Levi stood there for a good minute. “Oh, um, okay. That’s-okay, sir.” Teddy gave him a smile. Owen and Levi started walking towards the pit. “Can I ask why you wanted me on your service.”

Owen thought for a moment. “Just testing a theory. Go get the trauma gown and gloves on. We have a trauma incoming.” Levi nodded and went to do so.

Jo walked into the break room and started making coffee. “Hey.” A voice greeted behind her. Jo turned around and smiled at Meredith. 

“Hey.” She put a lid on her coffee and took a sip. “That’s good, but not better than alcohol. Why are you hanging out here?” She asked, sitting next to her.

“Avoiding the avoidable.” She laughed. “I haven’t heard from DeLuca in awhile. I’m a little worried.” Jo nodded.

“I’m sure he’s fine. Anything beside DeLuca you wanna talk about?”

“Yes, actually. You and Schmitt.” Jo stood up and started making her way towards the door. “Jo, what’s going on with you two? You live together now?” Jo turned around.

“How do you know that?”

“Because you two have been coming into work together. Everyday, for about a week now. I’m probably the only one who knows.” Jo groaned and sat back down. “Are you hoping something will happen because-”

“What? No! Meredith! I’m just lonely and he’s lonely so we're lonely together.”

“It’s good he’s gay because normally in that situation there’s lots of sex.” Jo rolled her eyes.

“Who’s having lots of sex?” Jo and Meredith turned around to see Amelia and Link.

“It’s who’s not having lots of sex.” Meredith joked, earning a smack from Jo. She just laughed. “And it’s Jo and Schmitt.”

“Wait, why would you and Schmitt being having lots of sex?” Link asked, helping Amelia sit down.

Jo groaned. “Because we live together.” Link and Amelia’s expressions mirror the others, shocked. “Yeah, yeah, I know.” She groaned.

“Why do you and Schmitt live together?” Amelia asked.

“Because he dumped Nico and moved out.” 

Jo turned and looked at Link. “What? He didn’t dump Nico. He told Nico he deserved better.” 

“Sounds like dumping to me. Why are you defending him?” Amelia leaned back in her chair and smirked.

“Because they’re roommates!” Meredith joked. Her and Amelia high fived. Jo rolled her eyes, but found a smile working it’s way to her lips.

“None of you could handle him being your roommate.” She stood up and started making her way to the door. “He makes breakfast every morning and he’s a good cook.”

Amelia perked up. “You think I could borrow him?” She asked. Jo laughed and nodded. “Cool. I’m stealing him after work.” Jo shook her head and started walking out of the break room. She took a sip of her coffee and threw it in the trash.

Levi was in trauma two, he just finished intubating a female patient who was approximately thirty-six weeks pregnant. He checked her vitals and started IV fluids. “You’re doing good, Schmitt. What now?” Levi thought for a moment. “No, no thinking. In trauma there’s no time for thinking. What now?”

“Now, I page OB have them asset her and make sure the baby isn’t in distress or the baby isn’t injured.”

“Good. I’ll page OB, Keep your eye on her.” Levi nodded and kept checking her vitals every few minutes. He heard a knock on the wall and turned around and saw someone standing in the doorway.

“I’m sorry. You can’t be in here, sir. All family members have to wait-”

“I don’t know her and I’m not here for her. I didn’t even bring her in. I was wondering if by any chance you knew where Avery was? I was on my way here when Vic asked me to deliver a message.”

“Vic? Oh, you’re from Station 19.” The man nodded. “I’m Schmitt. Sorry, I don’t know where Avery is. If you want, Hunt could probably page him.”

“Travis Montgomery and thank you.” The man said back. Levi gave him a smile before looking at his patient’s vitals. Travis turned around to leave before turning to face him. “You were the one who found Ripley, right?” Levi looked up.

“Uh, yeah. That was me.”

“Cool.” 

“Thanks.” 

The machine started blaring. Levi looked at her vitals as they started plummeting. He grabbed his stethoscope and pressed it against her chest. “Call a code blue. Hit that button.” He told Travis and pointed. Travis quickly hit the button. Levi started chest compressions. Nurses pulled in a crash cart. Owen stood by the door and watched. “Pushing one of epi.” He said. “Epi is in, continuing chest compressions.” Owen nodded to himself. “Hunt, where’s OB?”

“On they’re way. Get her heart back.” 

Levi groaned and looked around the room as he continued chest compressions. Travis had moved to stand by Owen. “Can someone get the fetal monitor on her?” One of the nurses hooked it up. “She’s having contractions.” He noted. “Hunt, I don’t think I can wait for OB.”

“Schmitt-”

“Montgomery, can you do chest compressions.”

“Schmitt-”

“Yeah.” Levi stopped and Travis took over for him. Levi walked over to the crash cart and grabbed a scalpel.

“I’m gonna need a baby warmer!”

“Schmitt!”

Levi pushed the gown up and made the first incision then the next and then the next. Eventually, the baby was in his arms. “Someone take this baby.” Owen opened his mouth to speak, but was interrupted.

“I’ll take her.” He turned and saw Carina. “Keep doing what you’re doing, Doctor Schmitt.” Levi stitched the incision and stood up. He grabbed the defibrillator, a nurse laid down the pads.

“Charge to 150! Clear!” Travis lifted his hands. As soon as they connected with the woman’s chest, her heart was back. “Yes.” Levi whispered to himself.

“Great work everyone.” Owen smiled. “Schmitt,” Levi looked at him, “looks like I was right.” Owen winked before walking away. Levi gave him a quizzical look.

“That was a good job.” Levi looked at Travis. “Great work.” Levi sat down the defibrillator and watched a nurse take the crash cart away from the room.

“Thanks.” He smiled.

“Uh,” Travis started, “isn’t that your boyfriend?” Levi turned and saw Nico walking towards trauma two. “Ben may have-” Before Levi knew what he was doing, he grabbed Travis’ head and pulled him down into a kiss. Nico looked at the duo from the glass door. He stood there for a minute with his mouth agape. He started walking away. Levi pulled away and made sure Nico was gone. He sighed in relief. “Listen, I don’t know what happened with you and your boyfriend, but I don’t agree with cheat-”

“Ex.”

“Huh?” 

“Ex-boyfriend. We broke up about two or three weeks ago, Sorry about that.”

Travis opened his mouth to speak. “Schmitt, you can go on a break.” Owen said. “I’ll watch her until you get back and page you if anything happens. Oh, Montgomery, Avery just got out of surgery. You can head up.” Travis nodded and watched Levi walk away.

Jo took the gallbladder out. “Alright, let’s close.” She said. “Does anyone have any questions?” She asked. The room had residents and interns. They all shook their heads. “Good. If you can’t take a gallbladder out then you can’t be a surgeon.” The room filled with laughter. A nurse walked into the room. “Yes, Nurse Emma?” Jo asked as she started closing.

“You have a message from Doctor Schmitt?”

“What is it?”  
“He wants to know if you’re able to have lunch.” Jo looked up at Emma and smiled.

“Tell him I’m getting ready to close and then I’ll be down.” Emma nodded and walked out of the O.R. Jo finished the procedure and walked into the scrub room. She threw her gap, gown, and gloves away. She started making her way to the cafe. She grabbed herself food and texted Levi.

Me: where you at???

Levi: far right corner

Jo looked up and saw him sitting with Taryn and Casey. She groaned and started walking towards them. She sat down at the table. Casey looked at her

“Doctor Karev-”

“Wilson.” Levi corrected.

“Doctor Wilson,” he tried again, “are you lost?” He asked.

“No. Levi invited me to lunch.” Taryn started choking on her water.

“Did you just call him Levi?” She asked.

Jo shrugged and started eating her food. “We live together now so…” Levi opened his mouth and closed it. “What?” She asked

“I didn’t tell them yet.” 

Jo opened her mouth. “Oh.” Taryna and Casey shared a look. Jo gave them a smile. “Surprise?” Levi shoved his face into his hands and groaned. 

“You two live together?” Casey asked. Levi nodded, head still in his hands. “Man, you’re gone for a few months and everything changes.” The group laughed. “In good news, I no longer have to worry about being a trauma surgeon. I can fully go into Cardio now.” He joked. Levi looked at him.

“Wait, who from your class is looking into trauma?” Jo asked.

“Me, I guess.”

“Really?” Taryn and Jo asked in unison.

“Yeah, I’ve never liked trauma, but I don’t think I can go back to Ortho. Nico kinda ruined that for me-”

“Who is that?” Taryn asked, interrupting Levi. Levi, Jo, and Casey followed her gaze. They saw a man in a fireman outfit looking around the cafeteria. 

“Oh, who is that? He looks yummy.” She said, laughing. The man turned towards the group and Levi recognized him as Travis. He shoved his face in his hands. Travis started walking towards them.

“Doctor Schmitt.” He greeted. Levi looked up at him and smiled. “We didn’t get to talk back in the trauma room Can I?” He pointed at a seat and Levi nodded. “Thanks.” He sat down across from Levi. Jo, Casey and Taryn stared at Levi. “Hi, you must be his friends. I’m Travis.” He held out his hand. Casey shook it first. Jo shook it next. Taryn stared at it for a second.

“How do you know Levi?” She asked.

Travis chuckled and lowered his hand. “He kissed me.” Levi slumped down in his chair. Taryn looked at Levi.

“Slut.”

Levi chuckled into his arm. “Stop. Nico was trying to talk to me and I was trying to avoid him.” He muttered.

“Doesn’t make you any less of a slut.” Jo added. “I’m Jo Wilson.”

“Casey Parker.”

“I’m Levi’s person, Taryn Helm.” 

“Jo, weren’t you married to-” Levi looked at him and shook his head. “Uh, never mind. Listen, Doctor Schmitt, I know that we don’t know each other, but,” Travis reached into his pocket and pulled out a piece of paper. “Here’s my number.” He handed it to Levi. “Maybe, give me a call.” Levi smiled and nodded. “Alright bye.” He smiled at Levi before standing up. Levi looked at the paper and his smile widened. 

“Slut.” Casey said. Levi looked at him.

“You know what? I don’t need this. I’m going back to work.” He shoved his tray to Casey. “You can throw this away.” He stood up and started walking away.

“Slut!” Jo, Taryn, and Casey yelled at him.

Hours later back at their house, Jo was sitting on the couch watching TV when the door slid open. Levi walked in with his bag and groaned. “Hey.” Jo greeted. Levi groaned again and walked over to the bed they were currently sharing. He laid down. “Everything okay?” She asked.

“Nico cornered me.”

Jo stood up and walked over to the bed and sat down next to him. “What did he want?” She asked, placing a hand on his back. 

“I don’t wanna talk about it.”

Jo nodded. “French toast?” Levi looked at her and smiled. “Also, you should call Travis.” She stood up and started walking to the kitchen. “I like him and I’ve met him a few times. He’s nice.” Levi sat up and looked at her.

“You don’t think it’s too soon? Nico and I just broke up and a new relationship might-”

“Whoa. Who said anything about a relationship? I was talking about sex. Not everything needs to be about a relationship. If you weren’t gay, I think I’d have sex with you at this point.” She paused. “No offence.” Levi chuckled. Jo started cooking the food. 

“See going out and having sex, it’s not my thing.”

Jo laughed. “Then what were we?” She asked. Levi stood up and walked over to her.

“A drunken mistake.”

Jo looked at him and they both laughed. “Call him. Maybe sex is what you need right now or maybe he’ll give you a relationship, okay, blood bank?” Levi laughed and nodded. He walked over to the couch and pulled out the piece of paper. He looked down at it and dialed the number. The phone rang a couple of times before someone picked up. 

_“Hello?”_ A voice greeted.

“Travis, hey, it’s Levi.” Levi looked at Jo who was smiling at him.

_“Levi, hey!”_

He looked away from Jo as his smile grew.


	2. Date Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi goes on a date with Travis.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think I'm just gonna make these like short little stories featuring Jo and Levi being siblings.

Levi looked in the mirror and held a t-shirt in front of his scrubs. He lowered it and sighed. “Maybe I shouldn’t go.” He muttered to himself. “I mean, no, I should. Travis invited me and he’s nice and…” His voice trailed off. He shook his head and threw his shirt on the couch. “I’m not going.” He decided. He looked around the apartment and sighed. He picked up his phone and started texting Travis

“Woah! Why are you still in your scrubs?” Jo asked, exiting the bathroom, mouth full of food. She swallowed. “Travis is gonna be here soon and, well, no offense, Levi, but you can;t go in scrubs.” She laughed and sat down on the couch and picked up his shirt to inspect it. “This is cute. Go change.” She threw the shirt at him.

“I”m not going. I’m texting Travis right now.” In record time, Jo had stood up and grabbed Levi’s phone from his hands. “Jo!”

“No, you are not bailing on him again, Levi! ‘Sorry, the hospital extended my shift. Hope I can make it up to you. Smiley face.’ Really?” Levi sighed. “You’re gonna go to dinner with Travis and you are gonna have a great time and then you’re gonna come home and we’ll either talk shit or talk fun, and then I’ll be sad because you’ve found someone to love and I am still all alone.” Levi opened his mouth and a laugh came out. “There you go.” Jo bent down and picked up his shirt and handed it to him. “You go change. I will text Travis and let him know you’re ready.” He scoffed and made his way to the bathroom. Jo smiled and watched him walk away. 

Me: Getting dressed. See you soon ;)

She threw the phone on the couch and sat back down. A few minutes later Levi came out dressed in his t-shirt and jeans. “Wow. Look at that! You look nice. Wait!” Jo stood up and raced over to him. “Turn around.” He did. “Ah, there that money maker is.” The duo laughed. “If he doesn’t fall in love with your butt then he doesn’t deserve you.” A knock interrupted them.

“Okay, stop talking about my butt.”

Jo laughed as Levi walked over to the door. He slid it open and smiled. “Hey, Travis. I just gotta gather a few more things and then we can head out.” 

“Okay.” Travis nodded. Levi gave him a smile and started picking up his items. “Hey, Jo.” Jo stalked over to him.

“Have Levi home by ten. Rounds are at six and I don’t wanna hear him complain about being tired. Understood, Montgomery?” Travis laughed at her. His smile fell when she didn’t laugh back.

“Oh, you're serious.”

“Yeah, she’s a bit of a hard ass. Let’s go.” Levi said, quickly. Travis nodded and they made their way to the door. Levi went to slide the door closed and gave Jo the middle finger. She laughed at him. “Okay. Are we walking?” Levi asked.

“Is that okay?”

“Yeah. Jo and I walk to the hospital every day.” Travis nodded and they started their walk to the restaurant. 

“Not gonna lie, I thought you were gonna text me that your shift was extended again. Seems like they extend it a lot, huh?” Travis laughed. Levi nodded. “I mean, I get it. It seems like we’re always on call at the fire station, but when you work with awesome people it feels-”

“Short?” Levi finished. They laughed.

“Yeah. I got a great team. Jo seems like a good friend to you.” 

Levi nodded. “Yeah, she is. She helped pick me up when I was down.” Travis nodded and stopped in front of a door. Levi looked up. “Wow, um we’re eating fancy.” He joked. Travis laughed.

“Yeah. Come on.” The duo walked in. “Table for two. Montgomery.” He said to usher. The usher looked down at his paper before looking up and smiling at the duo..

“Right this way.” The usher led them to a table in the back. “Here you are. Here are your menus. Your waiter will be here shortly.”

“Thank you.” Levi said to the usher. “Honestly, I didn’t know a firefighter could afford something like this, no offence.”

“No, no, it’s fine. I’m actually not paying for this. My friend and fellow firefighter, Dean Miller, is. He’s a good guy.”

Levi nodded and looked at his menu. “Wow. Some of this actually sounds pretty good.” Travis chuckled. 

“Good evening, gentlemen.” Their waitress walked over to them, a smile on her face. “Can I get you guys started with some drinks?”

“Just some water for me. Levi?”

Levi looked at his menu. “I will have a Paloma, please.” Their waitress wrote it down. 

“Alright, I’ll get those for you.” 

“Tequila?” 

“Oh, yeah.” Levi chuckled. “I don’t get out often and when I do, I don’t drink so I’m gonna enjoy this.” Travis nodded. “Water?”

“On-call.”

“Ouch. Must suck.” The duo laughed. 

“Well, if anyone knows what it’s like. It’s you.”

“Yep. Thankfully I’ve had the pleasure of not going through that.”

Their waitress returned and handed them their drinks. “Do you know what you want?”

“I do.” Levi said. “I will have the Classic Broccoli Blackened Shrimp Alfredo.” He closed his menu.

“And for you?”

Travis scanned his menu. “I will take the Bourbon Street Chicken and Shrimp.” Travis closed his menu. They handed their menus to their waitress.

She gave them a smile. “Alright, that will be right out.” She walked away. Levi took a sip of his drink.

“So, tell me something about you that I don’t know, Levi.”

Levi thought for a moment and nodded. “I grew up in Seattle and went to college in Brooklyn. I was obsessed with DnD-what?” Travis realized he’d been staring. “Is there something on my-”

“No! I-” Travis stopped himself and sighed. “The last time I’d been on a real date was my first date with my husband.”

Levi opened his mouth and nodded. “I… see. Maybe I should-”

“He’s dead.”

“Oh. Oh, I’m sorry.” Levi reached across the table and grabbed Travis’ hands. 

Travis nodded. “Everyone is.”

“What was his name?”

“Michael.”

“Wow. Sounds gay.”

Travis laughed and took a drink of his water. “I don’t understand how you can drink something with tequila in it.”

“I’ve been living with Jo for, like, two and half months and she eats, breathes, and sleeps tequila so.” Levi laughed and took a big sip of his drink. “If you can’t beat them, join them.” He laughed. “Wow. I think I’m already drunk.” Travis laughed. “Sorry, sorry. I have never been on a first date before. I mean, I dated Nico, but I don’t think we ever went on dates.” He took another sip. “He was a douche.”

“Sounds like it. You never dated in high school?” Levi shook his head. “College?”  
“Nope.”

“Not even med school?”

“Like I said, I was into DnD when I was younger. Plus, I didn’t know I was gay until I met Nico, but my feelings for him are gone.”

Travis nodded and sighed. “Levi, was Nico your first love?” Levi nodded. “I see. So what are we doing?”

“Having fun? My friends keep telling me ‘go out and have sex. Have a wild side.’ But that’s not me. I want… I want a dance partner.” Travis was about to respond when an explosion sounded causing the restaurant to shake. “What was that?” Travis reached into his wallet and pulled out seventy dollars. He threw it on the table and raced out. Levi right behind him. A building nearby was on fire. Bystanders injured.

“Shit.” Travis muttered. He pulled out a phone. “This is Montgomery from Station 19, requesting fire and paramedics. Building explosion, multiple people injured. Repeating: Montgomery from Station 19, requesting fire and paramedics. Building explosion, multiple people injured.”

 _“Montgomery, where are you?”_ Andy’s voice came over the phone.

“Downtown Seattle. I’m a mile or two east of Grey-Sloan.”

_“Got you. Everyone’s on their way. See you soon.”_

Levi stared at the people around him. “Levi, you need to sit. Everything’s gonna be okay.” He didn’t listen. Instead he walked over to a woman who was on the ground, clutching her arm and screaming. “Levi-”

“Ma’am, I’m Doctor Levi Schmitt. I work at Grey-Sloan Memorial. Can I take a look at your arm?” Travis watched him before going to help other people. The woman looked at Levi before showing him her arm. It was burnt and bent at an odd angle. He put more pressure on it and she screamed. “Sorry, sorry. Can you tell me your name?”

“Emma.”

“Emma, ambulances are on the way, okay?” She nodded. “Okay. It looks like your head got hit, can I take a look at that?” She nodded again. Levi reached up and touched where blood was coming out. He examined the wound before Emma started seizing. He sighed and got her on her side, making sure to hold her head on it’s side. He heard the ambulances arrive. In his head he reached thirty seconds. “I need someone over here! She’s been seizing for almost a minute!” He yelled. A paramedic ran over to him and injected medicine into her arm. She stopped seizing. “Thank you.” Another paramedic raced over with a gurney. Levi helped the two get Emma onto the gurney. He helped the one paramedic get her into the ambulance. He sat in the back and grabbed a pair of gloves while the paramedic got an IV started. The ambulance moved for what felt like a minute before it stopped. Levi stood up and opened the doors. “Late thirty year old woman. First name is Emma.” Meredith, Owen, and Bailey were the three doctors Levi was meant with. “Gonna need ortho and neuro. Her arm looks broken and she started seizing in the field. About fifty seconds before medicine was injected to stop.” Levi and the paramedic pulled the gurney out of the ambulance.

“Alright, well, let’s go. Schmitt.” Owen said. “Get her into Trauma three.” Levi followed him into trauma three. “Someone page ortho and neuro! Let’s move her.” Levi and Owen gripped the sheet. “One, two, three.” They lifted and placed her on the bed. The paramedic took the gurney and left. “Right place, right time, huh, Schmitt?” Owen joked. Levi nodded.

“Something like that.”

Owen nodded and started hooking her up to the machines. When he was done. he pressed his stethoscope against her chest. “Breathing sounds ragged. Schmitt, what could that indicate?”

“Um-”

“No, either you know or you don’t. What could ragged breathing after a fire mean?”

“Smoke inhalation.”

“Good. How would we tell if it is?”

“CT.”

“Good. I’ll call. You stay with her.”

Owen handed the stethoscope to Levi, who nodded and listened to her breathing. He pulled the stethoscope away and wrapped it around his neck. He started writing notes in her patient file. He turned back to her and felt her abdomen. “Soft abdominal area.” He muttered to himself and started typing in her patient file again. He turned to her again. He looked at her stats. “O2 is low.” He sighed and grabbed an oxygen mask. He placed it over her mouth and nose before turning back to the iPad. A knock interrupted him. 

“Someone page ortho.” A familiar voice said. Levi looked at Nico and sighed. “Oh, I was paged for an arm.”

“Yeah, that’s her.” 

Nico nodded and looked at her arm. “We should get an X-ray of it.”

“Okay.”

“Looks bad.”

“I know.”

“What do you think it is?” Levi gave him a look. “This is a teaching hospital, Doctor Schmitt.”

Levi sighed and looked at the arm.

“I wanna say a colles’ fracture judging from the swelling, bruising, and the angle the arm is bent.” 

Nico nodded. “Good. I was thinking the same thing. Why don’t you call X-ray and let them know we’ll be up.”

“Actually, Doctor Kim, I just called CT, so we’ll get a CT of the arm.” Nico nodded. “Alright,” Owen walked into the room and unlocked the bed, “let’s move.”

Nico, Owen, and Levi stared at the screen as the images popped up. “What we got?” A new voice asked, grasping everyone’s attention.

“Doctor Shepherd, shouldn’t you be at home with Doctor Lincoln and the baby?” Amelia laughed.

“I heard about the fire so Link and I did rock-paper-scissors-shoot and he lost, so I have graced you all with my presence.” She laughed as more images popped on the screen. “Oh, my god.” She muttered. “She has a brain bleed. This woman needs an O.R. now.”

“Schmitt go-”

“I’ll call.” Owen interrupted Nico and left the room.

Ten minutes later, Levi, Owen, Amelia, and Nico were in the O.R. working on the patient. “Wait, so, what were you doing in that part of the city anyway, Schmitt?” Amelia asked, looking at Emma’s brain.

“I was… on a date.” Nico dropped his tools.

“Sorry.” He muttered. A scrub nurse handed him more.

“A date?” Owen asked.

“Yeah.”

“Not with Montgomery from Station 19, right?” Owen asked.

“Uh, yeah, it is him, actually?”

“Montgomery? I’ve seen him. He’s hot. Good job, Schmitt.” Amelia laughed. Levi joined in with her.

“Yeah. He’s got those nice broad shoulders that you just wanna cling to.”

Amelia nodded. “I know what you mean. Link’s got those.” They both laughed.

“Can we talk about something else?” Owen asked.

“Please.”

Amelia looked at Nico. “Something wrong with me talking about Link’s broad shoulders?” She asked.

“It’s not you whose the pro-” Nico stopped himself. “No. There’s nothing wrong.” Amelia nodded and sat down her tools.

“I’m done. Doctor Schmitt, will you scrub out and join me outside?” 

Levi thought for a moment. “No. I’ll join you.” Amelia smiled beneath her mask and the duo walked out of the O.R. They took off their masks, caps, gloves, and gowns and started washing their hands.

“You’re good with Trauma.”

“Yeah… guess I am.” Amelia gave him a smile before walking out of the scrub room. Levi looked through the window. Nico and Owen were talking. Levi sighed and dried his hands before leaving. He walked into the elevator and hit floor one. The doors closed and began to move. The doors opened and he walked out and into someone. 

“Levi.” A voice greeted. Levi looked up and saw Travis. “I was looking for you. Let me make this date up to you. Sometime tomorrow?”  
Levi smiled. “Yeah. This time,” he pulled Travis down to his level, “let’s go somewhere more private.” He whispered into the other’s ear. Travis shuttered and looked at Levi. “You can kiss me.” And he did. “Same time tomorrow.”

“Same time tomorrow.”

Travis walked Levi back to his and Jo’s apartment. They kissed before Levi walked in. “Hey!” Jo’s voice greeted from the couch. “How was your first real date?” Levi sighed. 

“I like him.” Jo smiled. “Weren’t you here when I left hours ago?”

“Oh, shut up. I’m gonna die alone. Want some tequila?”

“Yep.” Levi kicked off his shoes and flopped on the couch as Jo stood up and walked into the kitchen. He heard glass clinking. “Just bring the whole bottle. I’m in a tequila mood.” Jo made a face before walking back to the couch.

“Are we sure this was a good date?”

“It was the best date.” Jo laughed and took a swig of the liquid before handing it to Jo. “We’re gonna be seeing a lot more of Travis from now on.”


	3. Quaratine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I started this back in May and just no finished it, but that second wave is probably gonna be hitting soon so please practice social distancing and wear a mask if you can

Levi looked around the room. “Am I forgetting anything?” He muttered to himself. Jo looked at him through the mirror. “Oh!” He walked into the bathroom. She shook her head and smiled. She slung her bag over her shoulder.and walked towards the door. Her phone pinged and she looked at it. A groan left her mouth. She threw her bag on the ground and kicked off her shoes. 

“We aren’t going anywhere!” She yelled. Levi walked into the room.

“Why?”

“‘The entire state is under lockdown. If you’re out, unless you’re a healthcare worker, get home.”

“We’re healthcare workers.”

“‘Unless you’re home. Workers will switch every twelve hours.’ So, basically we’re stuck here for twelve hours because we didn’t clock in. Great.” Levi groaned and kicked off his shoes. He flopped on the couch. Jo sat next to him. “Cheers to Covid-19.” She muttered. They turned on the tv. An hour went by when Levi’s phone went off. He looked at it and laughed. Jo stood up from the couch and walked over to the fridge and grabbed a beer. “Who’s that?” She asked, after taking a sip. Levi laughed again and walked into the kitchen.

“Travis. He sends the best memes.” Jo rolled her eyes.

“Here I am, alone in the world.” She sighed.

“You’ll find someone.”

“I already found someone and he left me for his ex in Kansas.” Jo sat down on the couch. “I think people only have one person. Man, I can’t believe I wasted my one person on Alex.” She groaned. Levi looked at her then down at his phone.

Me: going off the grid. Sorry.

He sent the message and placed his phone on the bar before walking over to the couch. “Alex was a good man.” Jo looked at him. “He may have threatened me, but he was protecting you. Alex did love you.”

“He just loved Izzie more.”

“No. Izzie had his children.” Jo nodded and wiped away tears that fell down her face. Levi grabbed her hand. “Between you and me, Doctor Hayes is pretty cute.” Jo laughed.

“Levi!” Levi smiled at her smile. Jo sighed. “His wife just died, isn’t there, like, a few years you gotta wait?”

“It’s not like dropping food on the floor. Besides, Travis’ husband died back in 2017, so it’s only been three years.”

Jo’s eyes widened. “You’re dating a widower?”

“Oh, that’s what I didn’t tell you.” He laughed. “Sorry, sorry. His name was Michael and from what Travis said, he was a great guy.”

“I think Travis might just be a little biased, though.” Jo joked. Levi rolled his eyes and laughed. 

“Maybe just a little…”

“Are you happy? I mean, you and Travis have been dating for three weeks now. Does he make you happy?”

Levi sighed “I mean,” he sighed again and stood up, “yeah, he’s kind and sweet and we the sex is great, but the talking is even better.”. He leaned against the couch and smiled. “I’m not gonna get my hopes up, though.” He walked over to the kitchen and grabbed a bag of chips. “Besides, it’s me. It won’t work out.” He gave her a smile and walked over to the bed and sat down with the chips, Jo looked at him for a second before turning back to the TV. 

An hour later, Jo’s went started ringing. She looked at it and sighed before answering. “Hey, Meredith.” She greeted. Levi perked up. “Yeah. We’re here until you guys clock out. We have,” Jo pulled her phone away from her ear and checked the time, “we have nine hours until we can go in. Yay for the night shift.” She let out a laugh. “Okay, bye.” 

“What did Meredith want?”

“She wanted to know if we were gonna come in tonight. She said to bring extra clothes. Bailey plans on locking down the hospital tonight.” 

“Fair enough.”

“You know, you’re pretty lovable. Travis would be lucky to date you.” She smiled at him.

“Thanks, but things don’t go good for me. My first surgery observation, I dropped my glasses in a patient.”

“And now you’re the guy who makes dances for patients and the guy who sang with a woman to get blood to one of my patients. Levi, you are a badass. We all make mistakes, we’ve all made mistakes. I know I have.”

“Ever drop a guide wire in a patient?”

“No, but I did sleep with a med student who lived in his mom’s basement.” Levi let out a laugh, Jo smiled. “I have made mistakes. Mistakes that have followed me. I shoved a woman up against an elevator for letting her daughter abandon her baby.” Levi opened his mouth and gasped.

“Josephine Wilson shoved a woman against an elevator?” Jo laughed and nodded.

“I did, yeah, I did. Alex pulled me off and told me that people don’t live in fantasy worlds.” Jo let out a laugh. “He, uh, he thought I was some little rich girl. Spoiler alert: I wasn’t.” Levi laughed. “He was a dick when I first met him. I guess I made him a better person.” Levi nodded. “I really thought Nico was your Alex.”

“He was my Alex, he just didn’t leave me for his ex.” He let out a laugh. “Besides, you can’t change someone who doesn’t want to be changed. It’s just the way it is.” He gave her a smile. “And, anyway, I like Travis. He’s nice and he doesn’t dismiss me or my feelings. He includes me in discussions and I love his friends.” Jo nodded. Levi grabbed her hand. “We’ll get our happy endings.” Jo sighed and pulled him into a hug. A couple more hours went by before Jo’s alarm went off. She looked at it. 

“Yes, finally, we can go to work.” She jumped up and started to father stuff into her bag. Levi’s phone bing. He shook his head at her as he made his way to the bar, where he picked up his phone. He stared at it for a few moments. Jo stopped packing when she saw Levi was in the kitchen staring at his phone. “Levi, we gotta go, we don’t have much time before we won’t be able to work.” Levi swallowed hard and looked at her with a smile. 

“You’re right. I’ll start packing.” He walked into the bathroom. Jo watched him walk away before walking over to his phone. She stared down at the message.

Taryn: Nico collapsed in the OR today


	4. Hitting Too Close to Home

Two days later, Levi walked into the resident's lounge, he opened his locker and started changing into his scrubs, changing his mask first. His hands were shaking as he took his shirt off. He pulled on his scrub top. He felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned around and saw Link. 

“Hey, Link.” Levi gave him a smile. It soon fell when Link didn’t return it. His stomach started to churn. He took a shaky breath.

“He’s asking for you.”

Levi nodded. “Do-do I have to see him?” Link sighed and removed his hand. 

“No one will force you to, but it’s-it’s not looking good.”

“Is he positive?” Link was silent and that was all the answer Levi needed. “Okay. I’ll, uh, I’ll go see him.” Link nodded. 

“Let’s go.” 

Levi changed in his scrub pants and followed after Link. They walked into a room right outside of isolation where they changed into hazmat suits. Link looked at Levi. 

“Ready?”

Levi got into a silent battle with himself. “Yeah, let’s do this.” They walked out of the room and Link swiped his card and the doors to isolation opened. They walked in and Link watched the doors close behind them.

“He’s in room four. I have to see another patient, but I’ll meet you there.” 

Levi nodded and started walking down the hall, he stopped in front of room four and stared at Nico, who was hooked up to oxygen. He knocked on the door before entering. Nico looked up. 

“Levi…”

Levi was silent for a moment. “Hi. How-how do you feel?” Nico let out a chuckle breaking off into coughs. Levi stepped closer and sat on the bed.

“Like shit.” He chuckled again. “I didn’t think you’d come.”

“I didn’t want to, but…”

“But?”

“You’re progressing… you’re getting worse.”

“Yeah, I know. Link wanted to call my parents, but… They’d just worry.”

Levi laughed. “You’d rather them come by when you’re dead?”

“Hey, at least they can’t yell at me then.”

Levi nodded and grabbed Nico’s hand. Nico looked at their hands.

“I love you.”

Levi felt his breath hitch. “You’re only saying that cause you’re dying and dying is… lonely.”

“Maybe… Or maybe I do love you and I never knew how to say it.”

Levi let go of Nico’s hand and stood up. “I should-I need to-”

“Levi, please don’t go…”

“I’m sorry, I need to…” Levi walked over to the door when he heard the flatline. He turned around before opening the door. “I need a crash cart!” He ran back into the room and started compressions. Nurses ran in behind him. He grabbed a syringe and medicine. “Pushing epi.” The flatline was the only thing in the room as Levi waited. “No difference. Defibs.” He stripped the hospital gown off of Nico’s chest and placed the tabs on him. “Charge to 150. Clear!” He pushed the defibs to Nico’s chest. Nothing. “Again. Clear!” Nothing. “Charge to 200. Clear!” The heart monitor started. Levi sighed. “Okay, let’s intubate.” Nurse handed Levi the stuff and he intubated Nico. An attending ran and Levi walked out. He started hyperventilating as he walked into the hallway. “Oh, god.” He sobbed and fell to the floor. “No, no.” He felt someone grab his arm and pull him off the floor and then he was thrown into a supply closest.

“If you need to cry, you do it in here, not in the hallway.” He looked up and saw Meredith staring him down in her hazmat suit. Levi nodded and let sobs escape his mouth. Meredith turned to face the door. Levi let himself break down and sob some more. Meredith took a deep breath. “Okay, that’s enough. Time to get your game face on.” Levi took a deep breath. Meredith turned to face him. “Dump that suit and get down to the ER.” Levi nodded. Meredith opened the door and made her way out soon followed by Levi. He changed out of the suit and grabbed a mask and made his way out of isolation. He took the elevator to the ER. He took a deep breath and walked into the ER. 

“I can do this. I can do this.” He grabbed a gown and gloves and met Owen out at the ambulance bay. “What do we have?”

“Sixteen year old burn victim. Insane house fire. We have more of the family incoming.” Levi nodded and turned his head when he heard the sirens.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's been so long! I'm in college now and it's kinda beating my ass lol but what did you guys think of the season premiere of Grey's and Station 19? I enjoyed it :) also this isn't very long, but something is better than nothing, right?


	5. Chapter Five

For Levi, everything was numb. It was hard enough when he heard about Nico, but now Doctor Grey, his mentor, was also down from Covid. For Jo, it meant taking over her service. Handling surgeries she needed to, dealing with Meredith’s patients. Jo sighed and stared at Levi from the kitchen. He stared at the wall from the bed. He looked… broken. To put it lightly. 

“Have you talked to Travis since this whole thing got worse?” Levi looked at her slowly. 

“Last time I talked to Link, he said Nico wasn’t getting better. He was only getting worse. I-I-Jo-”

His eyes were pleading, tears slowly escaping them. She opened her mouth and closed it before running over to him and pulling him into a hug. He hugged her back and let out a couple sobs. She did her best not to break down, but slowly started to fail. 

“Levi, I-I-”

He sobbed again. “I know.” She nodded. “God, I-why-why do I still care about him. He’s an ass.” Jo nodded and pulled away. 

“Why do I still care about Alex? He left me for his ex-wife. He clearly doesn’t care about me and…” She trailed off. “I don’t think Nico is capable of caring for you. You have something real with Travis.” Jo wiped away his tears. “This shit sucks, this whole damn pandemic sucks! I hate this.” She stood up and ran into her bathroom before coming out with a box full of toys. “I need to throw something.” She sat the box down on the bed and picked up a toy and threw it at the wall. “I hate Alex for leaving me.” She picked up another. “I hate Meredith for getting this stupid virus.” She threw it and picked up another one. “I hate this whole freaking pandemic that’s taken so many damn lives.” She threw it again. “I hate the idiots who refuse to wear a mask because ‘Merica!” She picked up another toy and threw it. “You should try this.” Levi looked at the box then her then the box. He stood up and grabbed a toy before throwing at the door. “No, no. Like this.” She picked up a toy and threw it hard. “That’s for Izzie Stevens taking my husband.” 

Levi picked up a toy. “I hate Nico for not being able to talk about his feelings.” He threw it. Jo smiled. Levi picked up another one. “I hate him for judging me for not being out and then not even being out himself.” He threw it and picked up another one. “I hate him for not telling me he loved me until he was in a hospital, dying of an incurable disease that none of us even remotely understand.” Levi misjudged his aim and accidentally hit the lamp on the end table. The shattering of glass echoed throughout the now empty apartment. Levi stared at the glass and sighed. “I-I’m sorry.” He walked over to the end table and started picking up glass. “Jo, I’m really-ow.” 

“You okay?” Jo asked, walking over to him with a broom and dustpan in hand.” Levi continued to pick up the tiny shards of glass. “Levi, Levi-Hey.” Jo picked up his hands that were bleeding from the glass. “It’s okay. It was just a dumb lamp that Alex bought. It’s okay. Let’s get these hands cleaned.” He nods with tears in his eyes. She smiled and helped him up. She guided him to the kitchen sink and turned on the water. “See it’s okay.” Levi hissed as the water hit the wounds. Jo picked the shards out of his hand. 

“Were you serious?” He finally asked when she started bandaging his hand. “About going into OB?” Jo finished bandaging it and stepped away from him.    
“Yeah. I was. I mean, I’ll have to start all over. Be an intern and resident again, but… it would make me so happy. I’d be bringing life into this world.” Levi grabbed his hand and gave her a smile. “It’s ridiculous isn't it?”

Levi let out a chuckle and moved to the couch. He sat down and sighed. “I think it’s perfect. I’ve been thinking… I have about three years, almost two, until my residency is over and while I fell in love with ortho, I think, maybe, peds would be more for me.” Jo gave him a smile.

“So, I go into OB and you go into peds?” She laughed. “I love that. I can send all my patients to you.” Levi smiled and laughed.

The next day, Jo got up bright and early. She stood up and stretched before pulling herself out of bed. She smiled and walked over to the fridge. She opened it and pulled out eggs. “Hey, do you want eggs for breakfast?” She called to Levi, who groaned from her voice. “Hey, look who’s not up today.” She laughed.

“You know not even Carina is this happy in the morning.” He yawned, curling into the blankets. Jo turned to him.    
“While today is a new day and I’m gonna tell Bailey that I am transferring departments.”

Levi groaned. “Maybe you should do that after the pandemic, not in the middle of it. Especially with Doctor Grey being down. We need general surgeons right now.” Jo turned the stove on and grabbed a frying pain. 

“Don’t guilt me into staying somewhere I don’t want to. I think I’ll do so much better as an OB, plus I’ll be happier.” She sighed. “It would make me happier bringing life into this world. Eggs or no?” Levi groaned again and sat up.

“Sunny side up.” He yawned and got out of bed. 

“Awesome.” Jo threw some water on the pain and watched it sizzle before cracking two eggs on the pain. Levi walked over to the fridge and opened it.

“We need to go shopping.” He looked around and grabbed the orange juice. “Besides why are you cooking when we could stop somewhere on the way into work.” He grabbed a glass and poured himself a cup. Jo pointed at the plates and he grabbed one and handed it to her. 

“Because,” she put the two eggs on the plate, “it’s a beautiful day.” Levi rolled his eyes and grabbed the plate. He sat down on the couch and started eating. “Not bad for Jo Wilson.” He laughed. She smiled at him. A knocked interrupted them. They shared a look before Levi got up and opened the door. 

“Hey.” He greeted as the person walked in the house. Travis looked at Jo and then Levi. 

“I loved Michael. He-he was the best thing that ever happened to me and I loved him and then he died and-and I love you.” Levi looked at Jo. “I know we’re not exclusive, but I need to know: are we dating for the long game or just because Nico broke up with you?” Levi turned back to Travis. “So, are we doing this?” Levi looked from Jo to Travis.

“I-I-”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I'm getting a tattoo on Tues. I'm excited for it ahh! But who's all ready for the new year? I'm not that's for sure. I'm sorry for another short chapter.


End file.
